


Ocean flower

by Lisananao22



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Slow Burn, i think, more characters and tags coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisananao22/pseuds/Lisananao22
Summary: One day in the sea a new life started. It was celebrated by gods and nymphs, and all creatures of the sea. But only Fates knew what kind of pain the child will have to suffer.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One day on the land a new life started. A whole village celebrated it with a feast, dance, and a sacrifice to the gods for letting this miracle happen. But only Fates knew what kind of pain the child will have to suffer.
Relationships: Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

Shouts of joy and sounds of loud celebration could be heard even far away from Poseidon’s castle. God’s next daughter was brought to the world today. Even if it was his tenth, everyone was overjoyed.

Gods and nymphs alike brought presents for the new princess. Creatures of the sea doing all sorts of dances for young goddess, much to her delight.

All Gods and other creatures gathered at a large feast. Eating and drinking as much as they wanted. It was a great day, after all.

‘’Dear brother’’ Zeus’ shouted over the loud chatter. ‘’It’s time for you to tell us the name of your new daughter and your plans for her.’’ Immediately all voices died down and everyone stared at the God of the Sea.

‘’Well,’’ started Poseidon. ’’Her name is Mermista and she will be…’’ He paused for dramatic effect ‘’a Goddess of the Sea of Salineas!’’

At that everyone cheered. The Sea of Salineas was waiting for so long to have its own God and now the wait was finally over.

Celebrations lasted few days, with little breaks for the Gods to fulfill their duties.

Mermista was pampered by everyone in the Kingdom of Poseidon. Her early childhood was very happy. She had everyone’s attention, that is until she was six, when little Frosta was born, a future Goddess of Sea of Snows. She didn’t mind that much, since now she could do much more stuff without much supervision.

She even found her sacred animal. It was a sea eagle. Her closest one, the one that stayed with her forever, was named Sea Hawk, ironically. He had light gray back and wings, white head, belly and under his wings. His beak and legs were dark grey. On the crown of his head were small, brown feathers.

Her weapon was pretty much like her father’s. Her trident was silvery blue with deep sea blue handle and near both ends. She could rise tides taller than the tallest trees and, if she concentrated enough, taller than most of the mountains. She was the most powerful of Poseidon’s daughters, at least of these who controlled water.

She loved sneaking out and exploring the land, but with enough distance between herself and the sea for her to use her power or for a quick retreat. Sometimes she talked to the nymphs, who lived there. She liked observing humans, as they were going about their lives, but she never let herself be seen.

But back at the sea she had her own duties to take care of. She listened to every single creature that came to her and tried to help it. She took care of all coral reefs. She helped her father in battle against unruly tribes of water people.

She was living her best life and she knew it. She wouldn’t trade anything for that. Little did she know, Fates planed something entirely else for her. They planned for her to fall in love with someone, they planned for her to be brokenhearted. She would find peace, but not for a very, very long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little village called Plumeria was full of joy. One of the women just gave birth to her first daughter. Her family received many gifts, modest as they were for the people of the village. The villagers brought them some food, fabrics and tools.

They feasted and danced a whole day. When it got dark they started a bonfire and sacrificed one of their sheep to the gods.

‘’Dear Gerbera’’ shouted a leader of the village, Iris. ’’Maybe you will finally tell as a name you chose for your dear daughter.‘’

‘’Her name will be Perfuma’’ said Calla, looking with pure affection at her baby girl.

Every villager started chanting her name and started dancing once again.

Little Perfuma looked at everything with little sparkles in her eyes and a wide smile on her face.

In the next few years she grew up into a beautiful woman. She also got a sister and brother, Hydrangea and Hyacinth. She helped all around the village and fields. She loved walking around the forest, gathering fruits and flowers, talking to animals, which weren’t scared of her. She enjoyed talking to everyone, but most of all to all travelers, who came to Plumeria on the way of their adventure.

She made many friends this way. For example a traveling couple, Spinnerella and Netossa. They brought stories of faraway lands. And all Perfuma wanted to do was to see these places with her own eyes, but she couldn’t leave family, she cared for them too much.

Her best friend in the village was Scorpia, a daughter of their blacksmith. It was known from the start that she would inherit the forge. The two would talk on hours on end, even when they had nothing new to talk about.

But there’s one thing that bothered her. Sometimes when walking in the forest with others, she would catch a sight of blue hair. She knew that the owner of that hair was hiding behind trees, but when she tried to take a better look, the hair disappeared.

People in the village always told her that it was probably just some nymph. She didn’t really believe, since every tale she ever heard about nymphs told her their main color pallet was green and only the water ones were blue. And the closest river was on the second side of Plumeria than the forest.

Most of the time she decided to ignore it, but sometimes she could feel a strange pull that told her to follow the blue hair. And sometimes she did, but never found anyone, or even a trace of any presence of a person.

Perfuma was happy with her little, village life and she actually loved these little chases in the forest. No one in Plumeria would have suspected what Fates had in store for her. No one suspected that their dear, innocent Perfuma would play a huge part in a life of someone special.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista adored going on walks on dry land. She would swim up the river and get out near a forest. There she would watch people from a nearby village gather plants, fruits, and other things. What she did not adore was when Sea Hawk would get lost and she couldn’t find him.

“Sea Hawk!” shout-whispered Mermista. “Where are you, you feathered idiot?”

The Goddess had been wandering around the forest for at least an hour by now. All because her sacred animal got lost, again. She would really love to know HOW a bird could get lost so much with its built-in compass. Every single time they went on a walk, he would get lost.

“I swear to uncle Zeus, when I find him I will choke him to death this time” she murmured to herself while pushing branches and bushes aside.

Suddenly something tugged her back and she panicked. Only to realize that her trident’s teeth got caught by higher branches. She huffed and pulled herself free.

“You can fly, I can’t and yet again you got freaking lost, because why not? It wouldn’t be our normal walk if you didn’t get lost, because you can’t stay near me, nooo… You just have to fly around until you lose sight of me and I’m the one who has look for you.” Mermista complied.

Then she heard a quiet voice. She couldn’t make out any words, but she could tell it’s was a girl’s voice. She was about to turn around, she didn’t want to be seen by a mortal, but a pained “caw” reached her ears. A “caw” that she knew all too well. She rolled her eyes.

Slowly she stalked forward, making sure not to step on any branches or other stuff that could make any kind of noise. She stopped behind one of the trees and carefully peeked out. There, sitting on the ground, was a blond girl with her left side facing Mermista. The stupid bird was sort of laying in the girl’s lap with his right wing held up with one of her hands. The wing was bent in a strange way. But nothing that couldn’t be fixed in one day by healers back in Poseidon’s underwater castle.

“…it looks badly broken… What have you done to end up like this?” Mermista just started to register what the girl was saying.

‘Probably being himself and doing some unnecessary stunts’ she thought.

“Well, I just take you home with me to look after you,” the blonde said and Mermista’s eyes widened. She saw the mortal stand up and quickly hid behind the tree. She heard the girl take few steps in her direction and got ready to take off running. But instead, she heard a sigh and the girl started walking in the direction of the village.

Mermista looked after her retreating form. ‘You don’t need to take him, I can take care of him myself, beside his immortal, a broken wing means nothing. Even if he makes a big deal out of it.’ She wanted to say, but couldn’t.

She tapped one of the trees “Hey, can I ask you for some help?”

A nymph came out of the tree. “Of course, Goddess of the Sea of Salineas. What do you need?”

“I need you to slow down that blond girl over there. I need to get to her village before her” said Mermista. “I have no idea how you’re going to do that, but please do not do anything too extreme. Leave her unharmed” and with that, she took off running.

She had to take the long route, since she couldn’t risk running into the girl. When the village, Plumeria was its name if she recalled correctly, she slowed down. She summoned one of her robes and covered herself. She also shrank her trident and tied it to one of her bracelets.

The village wasn’t big, so a new person would be instantly noticed, so she had to walk behind houses and avoid windows. When she saw the blonde girl walk out of the forest, she did move.

Trying to keep the girl in her sight, she moved quietly, until they reached one of the houses, that were closer to the river. A little bit of relief filled her, she had a quick getaway.

Carefully she looked through one of the windows. She saw a girl greet an older woman and two younger kids, perhaps Frosta’s age. She showed off Sea Hawk to them and probably explained what was going on. Then she walked into another room and Mermista followed.

She walked over to the window of the girl’s room, and immediately fall to the ground curled up with her back pressed into the wall of the house. The blonde opened her window, of course, she just had to do that, didn’t she?

“Okay. Now you wait here and I will go get something to treat your wing” Mermista heard her say and then fast footsteps and the sound of a closing door. After making sure she didn’t mishear anything, she jumped up and scanned the room in search of her sea eagle. She then heard a quiet “caw” from underneath her.

“Hello, my dear Mermista,” said Sea Hawk.

“You are so dead when I get you out of here” she threatened the bird.

“Why? What did I d-“ he paused when Mermista waved her hand around the room. ” Ahh, yes, I see your point, but… Do not stress I can fly right out of this situation!” he puffed out his chest.

“Oh, really? With a broken wing? I wanna see you try”

But just as Sea Hawk spread his wings, the door of the room opened. Mermista looked up and locked her eyes with the girl. She felt fear fill her body. She was ready to start running and leave her stupid bird there. But the blonde quickly overcame her shock, closed the door, and quickly crossed the room.

The mortal put her hands on both sides of Sea Hawk, who in turn closed his wings. She gazed into Mermista’s eyes and the Goddess’ mind went blank for a minute. She saw the girl’s face for the time. The girl’s eyes were black as coal, but so beautiful at the same time. Countless freckles dusted her cheks and seemed to create constellations. Her skin was a lighter shade of brown and looked as soft as silk. Her blonde hair was flowing softly around her face and shoulders.

“Who are you?” She heard the girl say and snapped out of her blank mind state. The blonde’s voice was shaking, but her gaze held a challenge.

“I am the owner of this hopeless bird,” said Mermista while holding the girl’s gaze. She was really fighting against herself not to run to the river and away from here. No mortal should ever know a God or a Goddess personally (no matter how many times uncle Zeus broke that rule), but she had to take Sea Hawk with her.

“Really? Then why was he in the woods alone with a broken wing?”

“Because we were out for a walk and he gets lost every single time, so probably he was doing some stupid stunts and something went wrong and now this is happening”

“Why should I believe you? I just found you at the window of my room screaming at the bird, while he was cawing.”

“Wait, what?” that threw Mermista off track. Even mortals could understand what Sea Hawk was saying, unless… Her eyes narrowed at Sea Hawk. ”You little…” If birds could look smug, Sea Hawk would be the best picture of it right now.

“Don’t threaten him” said the girl. “He’s innocent.”

At that, both Mermista and Sea Hawk started laughing.

“Innocent?” asked the Goddess through laughter, “Remind me how many ships burned down because of you?”

“Just this year or in general?” answered Sea Hawk. And now the girl’s eyes went wide.

“He can talk?” the girl said in confusion. “But that would mean he’s an animal companion of a God, and since you’re his owner that means you are…” her eyes were wide as plates by this point. “Oh, no”

“Oh, yes,” said the eagle and the Goddess at the same time.

“So, yeah, I’m Mermista, one of Poseidon’s too many daughters and the Goddess of the Sea of Salineas” announced the immortal. ”Now, can I have my bird back?”

But the girl was only staring with pure fear in her eyes.

“Okay, first off, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, so just stay calm.” A moment of silence. “Nod your head if you understand that.” A small nod. “I appreciate that you wanted to take care of this idiot-” ”Hey” “Shut up. But he’s, like me, immortal, and back in my castle, we can heal him in one day. So… Thanks for good intentions, but I will just take him back home, okay?”

When the girl slowly nodded, Mermista put her arm up in a way for Sea Hawk to easily climb up and settle on her shoulder. The blonde still stood frozen in place.

“Hey, you there? Can you say anything?” cawed Sea Hawk. “I know it’s a lot to meet any sort of a Goddess, but you could do something else than just stare at her. Even if she’s very beautiful.”

“Oh, shut up already, you’re the one that got us into this mess” snapped Mermista. ”Whatever even happened to you?”

“I believe one of your sisters’ companions wanted to play and you know exactly what it means.”

“Yeah, I do, but I don’t want to talk to any of my sisters about this. Firstly thou, let’s deal with our new silent friend over here. Hello?” she waved her hand in front of the girl’s face. “Have a name, or do we have to call you Girl?”

“I-I’m Perfuma” stuttered out the blonde. “Please forgive me for my behavior.”

“I already said I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m not angry. It’s a fault of this stupid bird.”

“Are you sure? There’ve been stories about Gods’ Wrath.”

“If a woman was a target, then that was aunt Hera and it was uncle Zeus’ fault. You’ve got nothing to fear from me” the immortal smiled, what she hoped was a nice smile.

“Oh, okay” a moment of silence. “Uhm… You said you can fix him in one day, right?”

“Yep, not the first time, and I’m sure, not the last time. Why?”

“Do you mind if I ask you to allow him to come back here tomorrow, so I won’t worry about him?”

Mermista paused for a little bit. ”I mean it’s not a bother,” a flick of joy appeared in Perfuma’s eyes ”but I will have to come with him to make sure he won’t get lost again.”

“Oh, sure, why not? Who am I defy a Goddess?”

“A very pretty girl. Are you single, by the way?” asked the eagle and heard in his head a dangerous ‘I will strangle you.’

The blonde flushed bright red and she looked down to the ground.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just a bird” the Goddess said. “As nice as this conversation is it’s gotten pretty late and the two of us have to go back home. Sooo…”

“But you will come tomorrow, right?” said the girl quietly.

‘I really shouldn’t’ thought Mermista. “Sure. See you tomorrow” By now her back was turned to the blonde. “Now we really have to go. Goodnight”

She heard a small ”Goodnight” and smiled slightly. ‘What’s happening to me?’

‘You’re falling for her, that’s what’s happening’ stated Sea Hawk.

‘Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey, wanna show off a bit?’ by now they were next to the river.

‘YES!’

With one quick move, Mermista took off her robe and returned her trident into his normal size. She waved her weapon around and created waves at the surface of the river. Then she jumped into the water, with Sea Hawk spreading his wings as much as he could, and created the biggest splash she could afford at the moment. In last minute she looked back at Perfuma, smirked, and swam away.

When she got back to the castle, she gave Sea Hawk to one of the palace healers and went to her room. On the way, she talked to one of her sisters about her companion attacking her bird, again. She fell onto her bed and sighed deeply.

“Gods, what have I gotten myself into?” she said into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma loved walking around in the forest. Especially if she was alone. She could then feel this strange pull that was telling her to go and find the source of it. But this time things were going to go a little different.

Perfuma was walking through the forest near the village. She had a basket full of flowers and fruits.

  
‘Well, I think I have enough, but…’ she thought. She was walking for at least an hour by now and she had yet to fell that strange pull she felt every single time she was alone on a walk. ‘Oh, come on…’

  
She was about to turn back when she heard a loud cawing from above. Then, in the next second, few branches crushed down, followed by a bird. The bird rose from the ground and started cawing at the sky angrily. A shadow passed the two of them and flew away. After that, the bird looked at the sky for one more moment and then started looking around. When it spotted Perfuma, its eyes widened a little, then he tried to get away, but its wing was bent at an odd angle.

  
“Hey, hey, calm down, stop moving so much, I won’t hurt you” the girl tried to calm the bird down. She knelt down and brought her hands around it. The bird stopped moving and let her lift it onto her lap. ‘Strange, it’s as if it understood what I said.’

  
She slowly lifted the damaged wing and the bird cawed painfully. “I know, I know, but I need to see what’s wrong with it to help you…” said the blond, while examining the bird. “It looks badly broken… What have you done to end up like this?” And after a moment of consideration. “Well, I just take you home with me to look after you.”

  
She carefully held the bird close to her chest, stood up swiftly, and started to head back to the village. But in that moment she felt the strange pull and turned around. Her eyes fell towards one of the trees. ‘It’s the closest I’ve felt it…’ She took a few steps towards the tree. ‘It’s so close… I could finally know the source of this strange pull… But…’ She looked down at the animal in her arms, which in turn looked up at her curiously, and signed. ‘It’s more important.’ With that thought in mind, she turned back and headed back toward Plumeria. Her basket completely forgotten.

  
On her way back, the trees seemed to be closing in on her. As if they wanted to stop her from getting back. The branches seemed to hang lower than usual, and her hair and clothes were caught by them several times. Nothing was ripped, but still, it slowed her down by a lot.

  
When she finally got out of the forest, she was exhausted. She started to walk to her house. On the way, she encountered her best friend, Scorpia.

  
“Hey, whatcha got there?”

  
“A little bird with a broken wing” the blonde answered.

  
“Oh, poor little guy” cooed the daughter of the blacksmith.

  
“Yeah, I’m taking it to my house to help it, sooo… Bye, see you later.”

  
“Bye!” Scorpia waved after her.

  
With that, she entered her home.

  
“I’m home” she called into the house.

  
“Welcome back, dear” she heard her mother answered. “What did you brought?”

  
“Oops,” she muttered. “I, ymm… kind of forgot the basket.”

  
“What, why?!” demanded her siblings.

  
“Well, I found this little guy and I wanted to help him,” said Perfuma as she gently showed off the bird.

  
“Oh, poor little one, go put it in your room and come to me to get some medicine and bandages” instructed her mother.

  
“Okay” with that Perfuma went to her room. She gently set down the bird on her windowsill. “You wait here and I’ll be right back,” she said, as she opened the window and went to her mother’s room. She was handed some herbs and bandages.

  
When she was near her room, she heard some cawing and a voice with a threatening tone. She immediately opened the door. At her window was standing a girl in a blue rob. The bird had his wings spread wide as in to fly away.

  
Quickly shaking off her shock, she closed the door and marched to her window. As she came face to face with the girl, her mind went blank for a few seconds. The girl’s hair was blue, close to the color of the clear sea. ‘Strange’. Her eyes were like an amber, with a tint of brown. Her skin was a shade of caramel. But she snapped out of this state quickly.

  
“Who are you?” asked Perfuma, trying to make her voice strong, but was aware of the fact that it was shaking.

  
“I am the owner of this hopeless bird,” said the blue-haired girl.

  
“Really? Then why was he in the woods alone with a broken wing?” asked Perfuma, not believing her in the slightest. Who would leave an injured animal in the forest, if it was theirs?

  
“Because we were out for a walk and he gets lost every single time, so probably he was doing some stupid stunts and something went wrong and now this is happening” answered the stranger.

  
“Why should I believe you? I just found you at the window of my room screaming at the bird, while he was cawing” countered the blonde.

“Wait, what?” that seemed to throw the girl off track. After a moment her eyes narrowed at the animal. ”You little…” ‘Yup, that’s enough’ thought Perfuma immediately.

  
“Don’t threaten him” said the blonde. “He’s innocent.”

  
At that, both Mermista and the bird (somehow) started laughing.

  
“Innocent?” asked the girl through laughter, “Remind me how many ships burned down because of you?”

  
“Just this year or in general?” answered the bird. At that Perfuma’s black eyes widened.

  
“He can talk?” the girl said in confusion. “But that would mean he’s an animal companion of a God, and since you’re his owner that means you are…” her eyes widened even more as realization dawned on her. “Oh, no”

  
“Oh, yes,” said the bird and the Goddess at the same time.

  
“So, yeah, I’m Mermista, one of Poseidon’s too many daughters and the Goddess of the Sea of Salineas” announced the immortal. ”Now, can I have my bird back?”

  
Perfuma was staring at the Goddess and with each passing second more and more fear filled her. She remembered all the tales of God’s Wrath and she just talked back to one.

  
“Okay, first off, calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, so just stay calm.”She heard the immortal talking, but she herself could not. “Nod your head if you understand that.” A nod, yeah, she could do that, so she nodded. “I appreciate that you wanted to take care of this idiot-” ”Hey” “Shut up. But he’s, like me, immortal, and back in my castle, we can heal him in one day. So… Thanks for good intentions, but I will just take him back home, okay?”

  
Perfuma slowly nodded again and Mermista put her arm up in a way for her bird to easily climb up and settle on her shoulder. The blonde still stood frozen in place.

  
“Hey, you there? Can you say anything?” cawed bird. “I know it’s a lot to meet any sort of a Goddess, but you could do something else than just stare at her. Even if she’s very beautiful.” Perfuma felt her cheeks redden at that. ‘Yes, I know she’s very beautiful, I can see that.’

  
“Oh, shut up already, you’re the one that got us into this mess” snapped Mermista and the blonde jumped a little, thou it went unnoticed by the other two... ”Whatever even happened to you?”

  
“I believe one of your sisters’ companions wanted to play and you know exactly what it means.”

  
“Yeah, I do, but I don’t want to talk to any of my sisters about this. Firstly thou, let’s deal with our new silent friend over here. Hello?” the Goddess waved her hand a little in front of Perfuma’s face and that seemed to help her snap out of her shock. “Have a name, or do we have to call you Girl?”

  
“I-I’m Perfuma” stuttered out the blonde. “Please forgive me for my behavior.” ‘Please, please, I don’t want to become a burden to my family or have to leave them.’

  
“I already said I’m not going to hurt you, and I’m not angry. It’s a fault of this stupid bird.”

  
“Are you sure? There’ve been stories about Gods’ Wrath.” said quietly Perfuma.

  
“If a woman was a target, then that was aunt Hera and it was uncle Zeus’ fault. You’ve got nothing to fear from me” the immortal smiled and what a smile it was. The most beautiful one the blonde has ever seen. ‘Oh, thank Gods’

  
“Oh, okay” a moment of silence. “Uhm… You said you can fix him in one day, right?” ‘What are you doing? Just let them go already.’

  
“Yep, not the first time, and I’m sure, not the last time. Why?” asked Mermista.

  
“Do you mind if I ask you to allow him to come back here tomorrow, so I won’t worry about him?” ‘Are you stupid? Yes, I am, because I worry about everyone and everything too much.’

  
Mermista paused for a little bit. ”I mean it’s not a bother,” Perfuma felt joy fill her at that.” but I will have to come with him to make sure he won’t get lost again.” ‘Uhm, yes, please, come.’

  
“Oh, sure, why not? Who am I defy a Goddess?”

  
“A very pretty girl. Are you single, by the way?” asked the bird.

The blonde flushed bright red again and she looked down to the ground.

  
“Don’t mind him, he’s just a bird” the Goddess said. “As nice as this conversation is it’s gotten pretty late and the two of us have to go back home. Sooo…”

  
“But you will come tomorrow, right?” said the girl quietly, feeling a bit of sadness enter her heart.

  
“Sure. See you tomorrow” came back a cheery reply. “Now we really have to go. Goodnight”

  
When Perfuma looked up again, she saw the Goddess’ back. “Goodnight” she muttered quietly.

  
Then the immortal grabbed her rob and tossed it off. Her bracelet turned into a full-size trident. The girl then jumped into the air with her animal spreading its wings to their full length. And with that, the two dived into the water. At the last second, Perfuma saw Mermista look back at her and send a smirk her way. A second later they were gone.

  
At the very first moment, Perfuma thought that everything that just happened was a dream. But after pinching herself several times she realized that it wasn’t. She really met a Goddess, a beautiful Goddess at that. And she promised to come back the next day.

  
Perfuma felt giddy inside. She quickly closed the window and went to her family.

  
“Uhm, hey, so the bird appeared to be only tired and flew away after a while” she explained.

  
“Oh, I wanted to play with it for a little bit” grumbled Hydrangea.

  
“It would be just sitting in one place if its wing was in fact broken,” said Gerbera. “And you look strangely happy. What happened?” She pointed at her oldest child.

  
“Oh, I’m just happy I was wrong and it was alright, that all” the blonde replied. “But now I’m going to sleep. Tomorrow I’ll go to the forest and bring twice as much stuff as usual. Goodnight”

  
“You better!” shouted Hyacinth after her.

  
Perfuma chuckled under her breath as she made her way back to her room. After taking a quick bath she dressed in her pajama. She laid in her bed and tried to sleep. But her thoughts kept coming back to Mermista.

  
‘I’m actually going to meet her again tomorrow’ she thought happily. ‘Why am I so happy? It’s a Goddess and if I cross her who knows what can happen, but she seems so nice and she’s so beautiful… I should really go to sleep if I don’t want to fall asleep during her visit’

  
With that thought in mind, Perfuma finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the mythology prompt from the Merfuma Week last year. This story is a long story of my fanfic from last year  
> I’m not entirely happy with Sea Hawk’s look, but I couldn’t think of anything better.  
> And yes, names of people of Plumeria are mostly based on the names of flowers. I’m trying to pick ones that, in my opinion, will fit the characters the best. And so:  
> -Gerbera – taken from Gerbera Daisies, conveys cheerfulness  
> -Iris – means wisdom and trust, which I think should be seen in a leader, and yes I know that there’s a Greek Goddess called Iris, but it was the best name I could find  
> \- Hydrangea – represents heartfelt emotions and perseverance  
> -Hyacinth - represents playfulness and sport


End file.
